Forgiveness is a Great Gift
by J.S.P.L.O.V.E
Summary: Sonny and Zora were in a bad car crash leaving the studio. One of them didn't make it, and the other blames herself for the death. How will she handle it? Will there be Channy? Drabble. PLEASE REVIEW! I DO NOT OWN SWAC!


SPROV

The cast of So Random just got done with their show. We were waiting at the prop house for the roads to clear from the audience members leaving. I was sitting on the couch next to Tawni and Zora, while Nico and Grady were playing video games.

Zora's phone vibrated and she looked at the message.

"Can one of you take me home, my mom said she's still at work?" Zora asked.

"I can take you home." I told her.

"Thanks Sonny! You're the best!" That sounded so weird coming from Zora.

"Awe thanks, well I guess we should head home." I told everyone. Zora and I said goodbye to everyone before we walked out. We were now on the sidewalk walking towards my car.

"So Zora, your 12, right?" I asked her.

"Yep. Your 16 right?" She asked while looking up at me.

"Yes, I am. You know, you get to drive in 4 years." I told her even though she probably knew that.

"I know it's scary. How long have you been driving?" She asked as we opened my car doors.

"Um, about 4 months." I said while she sat in the passenger seat. I put on my seatbelt and looked at Zora.

"You know, you should wear your seatbelt. It's dangerous not to." I said while starting the car. She put on her seat belt and I pulled out onto the dark street. I put on the radio since we weren't really talking. I stopped at a red light, and turned down the radio.

"Sonny, I never really wanted to tell you this, but you're like an older sister to me." She looked down after talking.

"Zora that's so sweet. You're like my little sister, and I would do anything for you." I told her. The light turned green and I stepped on the gas.

"SONNY!" I heard Zora yell. I turned my head to the passenger side window and saw a truck coming right at us, with no means of stopping. I realized that I braked the car when Zora yelled and the car was coming right for Zora's side. I hurriedly turned the car so the car would hit the front corner and not Zora's side. I turned it just in time because that's when the truck hit us.

"ZORA!" I screamed.

I tried to throw myself over Zora but I was too slow. I felt the jolt that made me hit my head off the steering wheel then the airbag hitting me hard. Then something collided with my wrist, making it snap. I looked over to Zora while my vision started to get blurry. I couldn't tell what happened to her but there was a lot of red. Blood. I couldn't let myself blackout. Zora needed me. I had to help her. I heard tires screeching, and sirens going off. I heard people shouting. I could only try to focus on the little girl beside me, but it was too hard. I felt a heavy liquid running down my face. I reached up to my forehead and saw red blood. My red blood. Before I could react the side of my car opened, and someone put their hands on my waist. They needed to help Zora first not me.

"Stop! Help Zora! Please!" I yelled. They continued to try and get me out, but I fought them. Why weren't any of them helping Zora?

"I need you to calm down miss." The man said. I felt another pair of hands grab me.

"No no! Please! Help Zora!" They pulled me out of the car, and I kept yelling.

"Zora!" I yelled while kicking and hitting the men.

"She's dead! Okay? Gone! We can't help her!" They yelled. I froze and let them drag me to an ambulance. Zora was dead. And it was my fault.

The men loaded me on a stretcher and checked on me. I didn't say anything to them. I didn't move. I just stared at the ceiling of the ambulance. I killed Zora. The girl I said I would do anything for. I am such a horrible person. How do these people want to save me, when I killed someone? We arrived at the hospital and they took me to the emergency room. After they put stitched in my forehead, I was told I had a broken wrist. So they put a black wrist cast thing on it. I never talked to them once. I couldn't.

They lead me to a room, and helped me on the bed.

"Now Sonny, just relax until we contact someone to come down here. Mr. Felix is going to asked you some questions. Okay?" I nodded then the doctor left, and a man that is known as Mr. Felix walked in. He sat by my bed in a chair then started to talk.

"Hi Alyson, I'm Mr. Felix." He held out his hand, and I just looked at it. Then he drew it back and continued.

"I need to ask you a few questions about what happened tonight. Okay?" I nodded my head.

"So why were you and Zora in the car together?" He asked.

"H-her mom w-was at work, s-so I was taking her h-home." I responded truthfully.

"Okay, good. Now can you explain what happened?"

"We were at a red light talking. Then the light turned green. I pressed on the gas, and then Zora screamed my name. I turned to look out her window not realizing I stepped on the brake, and a truck was coming at us. I didn't know what to do at first, and then I guess my mind just told me to turn the car, so I did and the truck hit the front corner. I tried to throw myself over Zora but I was too late." I responded in tears.

"How old was Zora?"

"12." I sobbed.

"How long have you been driving?"

"Four months." My cries were louder now.

"Did she trust you?"

"Yes!" I yelled while choking on my tears. The door flew open and I saw my mother run over to me.

"Sonny, baby, are you okay? What did you do to her?" My mom yelled while holding me tight.

"I was just trying to get some information about the accident."

"She just lost a friend, and you're expecting that from her. Ridiculous. You need to get out, now!" She yelled. He stood up then apologized and left.

"Sonny, I am so sorry sweetie." My mom whispered. The tears flowed freely, me not caring how bad I looked right now.

"I am going to call Mr. Condor." She said.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?" She asked before leaving.

"Did I kill Zora? Is it my fault?" My mom started to tear up.

"No, and don't you ever think that." My mom left after that. I took a nap for about 20 minutes, and then woke up. I saw my mom come over to me.

"Honey, I am going to tell your friends you're awake." I nodded then she left. I started to cry again as I thought about what happened. I looked up when I heard footsteps at the door. I saw Tawni run over to me and hug me tightly.

"Sonny, you were very brave. You did what you could." She whispered, not letting go.

"I could have done more." I whispered back. Tawni pulled back and sat on my bed.

"No, you couldn't have. You think you could have, but you couldn't. You tried Sonny. That's what matters. I don't care how many times you think of ways you could have stopped it. You didn't know it was going to happen. You weren't ready for it. But you did a great job trying." Tawni was crying now. "We saw the scene of the accident. You're lucky to be alive. We also talked to the investigator. If you would have thrown yourself over Zora, you would have died too. Both of you would have died. There was no way of stopping it." I sat up as we both had hot tears streaming down our cheeks. I hugged Tawni tightly.

"Thank you." I said. Tawni stood up and left. Nico entered and walked over to me.

"Sonny! I'm so glad your okay. I feel terrible you have to go through this. Neither you or Zora deserved this." I hugged Nico.

Next Grady came in, and he said almost exactly what Nico said. It was comforting in a way, but I still had a horrible feeling inside of me. I was about ready to go back to sleep to forget everything, when I heard a knock at the door. The door opened and I saw Chad. He rushed over to me, and held me in a huge hug.

"Thank god you're okay Sonny." Chad said while he was still hugging me. I was hugging back, and I could tell Chad wouldn't let go for a while.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He squeezed me then let go. He studied my stitched, then looked at my wrist, and then the bruises covering me and frowned.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Sonny. I'm also sorry about Zora. You know it wasn't your fault, right?" I paused a second. I knew deep down inside it was my fault. Nothing would change that. My eyes started to water again. He must have noticed me thinking because he hugged me again.

"Sonny, listen to me. It was not your fault. It never will be. It was the stupid a** who ran a red light. Not you. Okay?" I nodded slowly. I never heard Chad be so nice before, or swear.

"Thank you Ch-Chad. Um d-did anyone tell Zora's mom?" I asked while wiping some tears away.

"Yes, the police told her." Chad looked down and I knew something was wrong. After I thought about it for a while, it hit me.

"She's blaming me. Right?" I looked at Chad, while fresh tearing threatened to spill. Chad took my hands.

"No, but she's furious that Zora trusted you, which I think is ridiculous. You're the most trustworthy person in the studio." He told me truthfully. I nodded slowly then lay down.

"I'm going to let you sleep okay?" Chad got up, and I felt lonely again. I nodded then he left. This wasn't good. I was alone. Thinking. Thinking about how I can punish myself for this. Punish myself for the grief that I am putting Zora's parents through. Punish myself for killing my little sister. I deserved it.

I looked around the room for something that would hurt me, not kill me, but hurt me. I looked around and saw shots on a table. I was curious so I stood up carefully and walked over slowly. I looked at the different labels. My head snapped up when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I grabbed one that said insulin, and started to open it. I was about ready to plunge it into my wrist when the doctor came in. I dropped it; put my hands up, and his eyes widened.

"I need help anyone!" He yelled. I backed away from him, and then people who looked like nurses and doctors came in. They looked at the shot on the floor than at me. Two doctors ran towards me and held my arms. The doctor came up to me looking angry.

"Do you want to die?" He yelled. He was furious. Tears poured out of my eyes.

"No!" I yelled at him.

"Then what the hell were you thinking? That one little shot could have killed you! Do you not care about your family? Do you not care about your friends? Is that why you killed your friend?" That was the last straw for me. My legs buckled under me, and I fell to the floor. I heard men yelling, and then everything went black.

Chad's Prov

It was the next morning after the accident. Connie and I were walking to Sonny's room to get her out. She gets to leave today, and then I might tell her how I feel. We walked in, and noticed Sonny lying on the bed sleeping. Her mom went over to her and started whispering to her, telling her to wake up.

A doctor walked in.

"You can't take her out today." He said. Connie and I looked at him shocked.

"Why not?" Connie asked.

"Attempt of suicide yesterday. For that she has to stay three more days." He said as if it was nothing. Suicide?

"What are you talking about? Sonny wouldn't kill herself." Connie said. I looked at the doctor hoping he was mistaken. Sonny tried to kill herself?

"Yesterday, a doctor walked in just before she almost gave herself an insulin shot. After that the doctor yelled at her saying some things that should not have been said and she went unconscious. That doctor was fired that night."

"What did he say?" Connie asked him firmly. I went over to Sonny and stroked her cheek. My Sonny tried to kill herself.

"Well he said something like she doesn't care about her family or friends, and that's why she killed her friend." He said writing something on a clipboard. Connie started to sob. I was shocked that someone would say that to Sonny. Sonny loved Zora. She always said that Zora was like her little sister.

About 2 hours later Sonny began to stir awake. Connie rushed over to her, and held her hands. Sonny's eyes fluttered open, and looked around the room, and then back at her mom.

"Honey, I need to talk to you." Connie whispered. This was obviously hard for her. I decided to leave them alone, and talk in private. I walked to the waiting room, and sat on an orange chair. A very uncomfortable orange chair. Stupid hospitals. Stupid orange chair.

Sonny's Prov

I woke up, and saw my mom and Chad. My mom took my hands and whispered to me.

"Honey, I need to talk to you." After that Chad left the room. Then the conversation continued.

"Why, Sonny? Why did you try to kill yourself?" She said looking down. She looked back up with a tear stained face. Why am I hurting all of the people I love?

"Mom, I, I just, I just wanted to, I felt terrible, okay mom? I caused people sadness, and I killed someone. I did! If I would have paid for attention to the road, it wouldn't have happened! Zora would be here! Not dead! It's my fault!" I yelled through tears.

"Killing yourself won't solve anything. It will make everything worse. You need to be a little bit stronger Sonny. Look at you, your falling to pieces because of an accident. You did not kill her! Okay? You didn't! I don't know what to say to make you understand that! "My mom left the room in hysterics.

Chad came in exactly 7 minutes later. When I'm bored I count minutes. He came over and sat on my bed.

"Are you going to call me weak too? Are you going to say I was stupid? Are you going to say that I am causing people pain?" I looked at him in the eyes.

"Why would I ever say that? Look Sonny, you are not weak. You lost a friend in an accident. That's not being weak. You are also not stupid, not the smartest person in the world, but nowhere near stupid. You, um, you did cause two people pain." He admitted.

"When we heard that you tried to kill yourself, your mom, she broke down. I, I just couldn't believe you would throw your life away. Especially when theirs people out there who love you."

"I just wanted to hurt myself, not kill myself."

"Well stop. I would hate to lose you." Chad drew out a long sigh, and then put his hand on my cheek. "Look Sonny, you are a strong person. You can get through this, and I will be by your side the whole time. Okay?" Chad said softly. I believed Chad, I really did. Maybe I do need to be a little stronger.

"Thank you Chad. Um, when do I get out of here?" I asked hesitantly.

"Three days." He said. Three more days of this.

"When is, um, Zora's funeral?" I asked.

"Four days."

"Oh, okay." I closed my eyes, and before I knew it I was asleep.

Four Days Later.

"Sonny! Were leaving soon! Get down here!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this." I said to myself, standing in front of my mirror. I had on a simple black dress, with black heals. My hair was in a messy bun, and I only put on a little make-up since the tears would ruin it anyways.

I honestly can't do this. It's open casket. I can't do this. How can it be open casket? She was mangled. I was sobbing just thinking about it. I'm not strong enough for this. I just can't. I can't!

"Sonny! Let's go! Don't make me come up there!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

I viciously wiped my tears away, and re-did my little bit of make-up. I grabbed my clutch which was full of tissues, and my phone, and slowly walked down stairs. Before my mom could see me I put my black sunglasses on. I can't show her I'm weak.

"Sonny, you okay Hun? I know this is hard." I cut her off before she could say anything.

"I'm fine mom. I'm taking my own car." I walked out of the house, and got into my car. I pulled out wiping more tears away. I finally got onto the highway and it hit me like a wall. Tears started spilling out of my eyes. I couldn't see where I was driving through so I pulled over. I turned off the car, and just let myself sob. I can't do this.

I sat there for about 10 minutes. I couldn't drive like this. I am so stupid. I sat back and tried to compose myself. I have to do this. For Zora. After I was sure that I could drive, I got on the road again. Twenty minutes later I arrived at the funeral home. They took my car, and I walked up to the front huge black doors of the huge red brick building.

Okay, I can do this. I can do this. I, okay, just go in. I grabbed the handle, and pulled slowly. My whole body started shaking. I opened it farther, and walked into the front room. I looked around, and saw many people I didn't know.

"Sonny!" I heard my mom yell through a whisper. I turned around and saw her and Chad walk up to me.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" She whispered.

"I had to pull over on the highway for a little bit. That's all." Chad looked worried, and came over and hugged me.

"Okay, I understand, just call next time." My mom patted my arm and left.

"You alright Sonny?" Chad asked looking seep into my eyes.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"Chad?" Chad turned around and looked at a man about his age, who said his name. They started talking and I turned around to take everything in. I was standing in a beige room, with green carpet. Everything was outdated. There were two doorways in the back of the room. One to the left, one to the right. I have been to too many funeral homes in my short life.

I could smell death every time, I walk in one. I feel like I'm being watched constantly. I hate the feeling. I walked slowly to the back of the room. I was told earlier that she was in the left wing. I walked up to the door slowly. Just get it over with Sonny. Face your fear. I told myself.

I reached for the handle, and turned it. My heart felt like it would come out of my chest. My hands started shaking. I already felt the tears sliding down my face. I heard the click of the door. I can't break down in front of these people.

I closed my eyes and pulled the door open. I walked in and saw a bunch of people inside. The walls were blood red, with dark wood floors. There were chairs and flowers everywhere as well. I turned my head to the right, and saw her. My eyes widened, and tears spilled like crazy. She was pale. Way too pale. Of course she's pale Sonny, she's dead. Her lips were tinted purple.

The blanket in the coffin covered everything except her shoulders and face, and arms. I walked over and didn't realize I was sobbing. The room grew quiet as I kneeled next to Zora. Oh Zora, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. For everything. I'm so sorry. I reached out a shaky hand, and felt the blood drain from my face when I touched her cold dead little hand.

I started shaking a little, and sobbed harder.

"Please forgive me Zora. Please." I sobbed. I cried harder and harder until it hurt. I felt someone lift me up bridal style. I couldn't see who it was through my tears. They were a lot bigger than me. I didn't know where I was going. I was outside now, and someone sat me on a bench. I heard the door open again, but still couldn't see who it was again.

"Sonny, you probably don't know me but, I'm Mr. Lancaster. Zora's father. I know this is hard for you. This is hard for everyone. Just please know that this isn't your fault." He spoke through tears as well. I heard him get up, and then I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Hey." The voice said. It was Chad. I turned to face him, and I hugged him for dear life. He sighed, and instead of pulling away he held me tighter. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"No. I h-have to-to do th-this." I cried.

"Okay. Do you want me to drive you to the cemetery?" He asked. I was about to say yes when a girl walked out. She was blond and tall, and looked like a Barbie doll.

"Chaddy, let's go, everyone is leaving to the cemetery." She whined.

"Alright babe, Sonny, do you want to come." Chad looked at me.

"Who is she?" The blond asked.

"A friend. A really good friend." I looked at the ground. "You coming?" he asked again.

"No, I can drive." I said. Chad got up and left with "Barbie". Wow, my life keeps getting worse and worse. I stood up as everyone was finding their car. I looked at the flag on my car, and hopped in. This is going to be a long drive.

I put my shaky hands on the wheel, and waited for everyone to file out. I pulled out and followed the line. I don't know why, but I started shaking uncontrollably. I tried to calm myself, but couldn't. I started having mental images of the last time I was at a cemetery.

It was when I was visiting my dad's grave in Wisconsin. I was walking along the path trying to find it. It was Christmas, so the snow covered most of it. I was ten. I visited my dad every week. My mom told me that whatever happens when you visit your dad in the cemetery is because of your dad. So that day, it was icy on the path. I thought to myself "Daddy won't let me get hurt".

I always thought that. Then I slipped on the ice, and I cracked my skull open. I never went back to see daddy's grave. I always told myself that daddy did that to me. I feel terrible, but I got 40 stitches thanks to him.

So now I'm thinking. What will Zora do to me? Will she be angry? Will she forgive me? Will something bad happen to me?

Come on Sonny, you're talking crazy, your just emotional. No, no I'm not. I can't do this. I can't. I pulled out of the line of more than a hundred cars. I think Chad was five cars ahead; my mom was about twenty cars back so she wouldn't notice me. I started going faster than the line of cars. I past Chad, and saw him looking at my car through my rearview mirror. The speed limit was 65mph, I started to go a little faster, say about 70mph. Tears were still running down my face. I had to get out of here. I had to pull over before I wreck. I looked at how fast I was going and it read 75mph.

I noticed a small plaza, with a couple restaurants ahead. I pulled in quickly, too quickly. I almost hit another car but we missed by inches. I heard the person honk their horn and swear, but I just ignored it. I pulled into a small café, opened the door, and ran inside. I looked around. There was a women working behind the counter, and a man sitting at a table drinking coffee while reading a newspaper. There was also a girl about 20 or so eating coffee cake. I went over to the counter.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked in a southern accent. I smiled at her a little.

"I would like a caramel coffee, with extra whipped cream. Please." I said.

"Okay, that would be $1.98." I gave her a five.

"Keep the change." I said. She nodded then started making my coffee. A boy walked in with dark blonde hair. He was about three feet taller than me and probably about 100 pounds heavier. **(A/N Imagine Channing Tatum walking into a coffee shop!)** He looked close to my age. He walked over to me and waited in line while looking at the menu.

"Do you know what's good here?" He asked taking a second to look at me. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." He said in a worried tone.

"Um, this is the first time I've been here, and yeah I'm fine. I'm supposed to be at a funeral right now, but I just couldn't." I whispered. The lady came over and gave me my coffee.

"I lost my mom a couple years ago, so I know how it feels." He said then ordered his coffee; I was still standing by him thinking of what to say.

"I'm sorry about your mom; I lost my dad when I was nine."

"That's terrible, and then whose funeral are you supposed to be at?" He asked while we walked over to a table.

"My, um, my friends. She died five days ago." I said as tears started to spill.

"I'm so sorry about that, don't cry, how about we talk about something else?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"So why are you in the area? Besides the funeral. No offense, but you don't look like you're from around here." I giggled at him. I actually giggled for the first time in a week.

"Actually I am on a TV show. It's called So Random. It's more directed towards little kids, so that's probably why you don't recognize me."

"My sister watches that show. I never watched it but she will be thrilled that I met you." He said. "Do you mind signing an autograph for her?"

"Not at all, what's her name?" I asked. He grabbed a napkin, and I took out a pen.

"Her name is Riley Wynter, Wynter with a Y instead of I." He told me.

"That is such a cute name!" I said while signing the napkin. "Would you like an autograph?" I asked laughing. Wow, actually laughing. What am I doing? It's Zora's funeral. I should be grieving, not laughing.

"Sure, why not, you can make that out to Channing Wynter." He said.

"Okay, your family has amazing names." I said.

"Your name starts with an S? Correct?" He asked.

"Well my nickname does. But I use that as my fame name, as I like to say. My real name is Alyson Munroe, but I go by Sonny." I said smiling. There is just something about him that makes me feel better.

"Well I think your name is pretty amazing. So miss Munroe, would you like to go for a ride?"

"And where will we ride to?" I asked.

"Just ride around a little, and then come back here."

"Sounds like fun, but." But what Sonny! Just go! You know you want to!

"Alright, let's go." I smiled. We got outside and he walked behind me putting a hand on my back. We walked to a mazda. It was pretty cute I must say.

"This isn't my car by the way. It's my cousins. My car is getting fixed." He opened the door for me, as I was about to step in I noticed a ring on his finger. I stood in front of him for a while reading the ring. I looked up at him.

"What?" He laughed.

"You're in the army?" He laughed and then let out a sigh.

"Was in the army. Yes."

"Was?" I asked getting curious.

"How about I tell you the story while we drive."

"Sure." I nodded and sat down. We started driving down the highway. It felt right being with him. Did I take into consideration that he was a stranger? Actually I could care less right now.

"So, about the army. I was in the army when my mom died. I felt terrible that I wasn't there for her last moments of life. It crushed me. So I decided to resign, and help my dad take care of my little sister." He said.

"That's great that you care about your sister so much. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I asked.

"No, I don't mind, I'm 20, you?"

"19." I smiled to myself.

"So where do you live?" He asked.

"I live in Mel Bourne." I responded.

"So you live in the rick, stuck up people neighborhood." I reached over and playfully slapped his arm. "

"No, I only live there because I'm on a TV show. I am not snobby! SO where do you live?"

"I know you're not snobby, and I live in Bel view."

"Oh, so you're a player beach boy?" I asked laughing.

"If you call me player, I'll call you snobby." He joked.

"You didn't say you weren't a player. I should make you take me back right now. I don't date players." I said.

"First of all, I'm not a player. Second of all, I'm glad you don't date a player. Third of all, it's 7pm, and I should take you back, before the cops come after us." He said looking at me in the eyes.

"I guess you're right. Thanks for everything. I had a lot of fun." I said truthfully.

"I'm glad." He said. We pulled back into the parking lot, and he hopped out to open my door. He grabbed my hand and I stepped out. I leaned against his cousin's car, and he put a hand by my side leaning over me. I bit my lip then smiled.

"We should do this again." I said.

"I have a better idea. How about I ask you out?" I nodded my head. "Alyson Sonny Munroe, will you have the honor in going on a date with me, Channing Wynter?" He asked in a British accent, and then he bowed. I laughed and smiled.

"Yes, yes, and yes!" I laughed as he hugged me. We exchanged phone numbers, and he walked me to my car. I hugged him again then got in. I rolled down my window, and he leaned in. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then left.

I pulled out smiling. I know where I need to go now. I need to thank Zora for forgiving me. I knew Channing was her way of forgiveness. I felt like 100 pounds was lifted off my shoulders as a drove to the cemetery.

Five Years Later.

"And do you, Alyson Elizabeth Munroe, take Channing Tyler Wynter to be you lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." I said with happy tears in my eyes.

"Do you Channing Tyler Wynter take Alyson Elizabeth Munroe, to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Channing said with the same tears.

"You may now kiss the bride." We learned in, and kissed for a minute. Everyone applauded.

"Everyone welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Wynter Munroe!" All 423 guests stood up as we ran down the aisle. I had to keep my name since I am still famous. So we just put them together. I now have a singing career, and Channing is a professional surfer.

I visit Zora's grave every week. I thank her every week, and this week, Channing is coming too. Tawni is married to Nico now. Tawni just found out she is pregnant yesterday. I hugged them as they came up to us. Grady is married to Chloe, they have a little one month old named Claire. I thanked them for coming, and kissed Claire on the head. Chad, well, Chad is still single. He said he found someone perfect for him five years ago. I always asked him why he never told her. He said he thought he would always have her, but then reality hit. I was still confused by it.

Chad came over with a blonde hanging on his arm. He gave Channing a short guy hug, then he came over to me.

"Congrats Sonny." He said smiling a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing everything is perfect." He lied. "Oh, hey Channing?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"If you ever hurt Sonny, I will kill you, or break every bone in your body." He said seriously.

"I will never hurt Sonny, she is like my personal angel sent from heaven." More like the other way around, I thought to myself. Chad nodded then came over and kissed my cheek. I didn't know that, that would be the last day I ever saw Chad Dylan Cooper face to face.


End file.
